Hyde’s Box
by CJ Jade
Summary: After a night of thinking Hyde realizes he's in love with Jackie, but how will he tell her. All Chapters Up
1. Pictures and Memories

**Author Notes:** I have a huge Hyde/Jackie muse right now.  But this is the first That 70's Show that I am posting, so I hope it get an okay review.  Hyde might be a little out of character.  Know that Pairing, Summary and Rate depend on that chapter not the whole story in general. ****

**Pairing: Hyde/Jackie; **

**Summary: Hyde goes through his box and thinks stuff.  **There is very little dialogue in this chapter.****

**Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show or its characters.  **

**Rate: PG**

**Season: Fifth Season**

**Category: Romance**

Hyde's Box: Pictures and Memories 

Hyde sat on his bed after saying goodbye to Jackie.  Their relationship was new but he was actually getting the hang of it.  He had spent the whole day with her today and actually had fun.  They spent the day at the fair, riding rides and winning prizes.  

"Steven, are you in there," Kitty said. 

"Yes Mrs. Foremen," Hyde said. 

"Did you have fun," Kitty asked. 

"It was okay," Hyde said. 

"That's good, you left this on the washer I picked it up before anyone found it," Kitty said. 

"Thanks," Hyde said taking the black box. 

"Night sweetie," Kitty said kissing his forehead. 

Hyde gave her a sweet smile and waited until she closed the door to open it.  Inside was his world the world no one knows about.  All Kitty knew was that this held his most precious items, things he wanted no one to see.  He opened it up to reveal tons of pictures.  The first one was of Kelso, Eric and him in the first day hanging out in the basement. 

Hyde smiled remembering when Kitty came down the stairs with her camera and took the picture.  They were sitting on the couch watching the TV.  She come down the stairs and took the picture Eric yelled mom and she rushed up stairs and got some cookies.  He remembered Eric gave it to him some years ago.  

The next picture was of him and Donna they were 8th grade.  He started to laugh when he thought of the crush he had on her.  She was everything he thought he wanted in a girlfriend but in truth she wasn't.  They were sitting on her porch when Midget came out.  Kitty had got her into pictures but it was another faze.  Donna hated the way she looked so she gave it to him.  

Picture after picture came some with more of them some of them with just a few.  Then he got to the ones with Jackie and Fez.  None of them had Jackie and Kelso together.  Besides the group picture of all six of them, they weren't even in the same pictures.  He pulled out the photo booth picture of them.  He still wondered how she got him to take that picture.  The he remembered and started to think he was a bad influence on her. 

_Flashback _

"Jackie I don't think so," Hyde said. 

"Steven Hyde you even get in the booth or you're not touching me for the next week," Jackie said. 

"That's not going to work," Hyde said. 

"I'm not playing around," Jackie said seriously. 

"Dammit…I get to keep the pictures so no one ever sees them," Hyde said strictly. 

_End of Flashback_

The first one his face was completely blank, the second picture she pinched his side.  The third he started to tickle her and the fourth was his favorite.  She said they had to pick a good pose and he picked his favorite.  As she opened her mouth to say what they were going to do he kissed her.  Of course they kissed for a few minutes longer then they were supposes to.   

The next items out of his box were small things he collected over the years.  A few rings, a small rock, and a metal for being the best reader in first grade.  He smiled at the fact that no one knew he even had this.  It was back when he was young and thought school was cool.  A necklace he got from his first girlfriend and the sunglasses he grew out of it ninth grade.  

He put in the newest addition to his box a beaded bracelet that Jackie won for him today.  He was complaining at the fact the guys had to win things for girls but girls didn't for boys.  So to shut him up she threw the ball at the pins and knocked them down.  It was even the bracelet or the pink fuzzy bear he was glad she went for the necklace.  She went over to him put it on his wrist and kissed him. 

Then he saw the prom picture of the two of them and a picture of Jackie from that Veteran's Day.  Kitty took one of her for some reason.  When she gave it to him he swore he was going to burn it but never did.  The prom picture was one that Jackie gave to him, but she swore she'd never tell anyone she did.  He looked at the picture of just Jackie.  She looked so beautiful, her hair curly and that blue outfit. 

_Flashback_

"Here," Kitty said. 

"It's Jackie," Hyde said. 

"I thought you might want it," Kitty said. 

"Why would I want this I hate her," Hyde said. 

"I don't think you do…I think one day you'll look at that picture and realize you love her," Kitty said. 

"I don't think so…I hate her," Hyde said. 

"Remember Steven there's a thin line between love and hate," Kitty said. 

"Don't expect to ever see it again because I'm going to burn it," Hyde said. 

"No you won't," Kitty said. 

"Yes I am," Steven said. 

"We'll see," Kitty said. 

_End of Flashback_

How did she know was all Hyde wanted to know?  Because here he was looking at this photo and he did realize he loved her.  He took out their photo booth pictures, the prom picture and the Veteran's Day picture of Jackie.  He realized how much she had grown up and he wondered if any of that had to do with him.  Putting all his stuff back he placed his box under his bed, except for the picture of Jackie.  

He lied back looking at her she was smiling probably looking for him.  She looked better with his jacket on, but he would never admit that.  He wondered if she ever told the truth about that kiss, sometime he would have to ask her.  Because he lied he did feel a little something.  He got up and started to go through his stuff after ten minutes he found what he was looking for--a frame.  He took the picture of the whole gang out and replaced it with Jackie's picture. He placed the picture on top of his dresser.  It almost seemed like she was smiling down at him.

"Night Jacks," Hyde said. 

Later that night Kitty walked in and noticed the picture on the dresser.  She pulled the blanket over Hyde and kissed him on the forehead.  Then she walked out of her 'second son's' bedroom.  He was happy and she hoped that one day Jackie would know how happy she actually made him.  But Kitty knew it would be a later time for Steven Hyde was not an easy person to express his emotions.  But then again maybe not, she knew putting her picture up meant something especially for a guy like Steven. 

Next Chapter: Hyde Loves Jackie


	2. Hyde Loves Jackie

**Author Notes:** I got some real good reviews so I'm glad about that.  I am not a comedy person, so please don't expect this to be a real funny story.  I write drama/romance stories, and have not yet really got their characters down.   ****

**Pairing: Eric/Donna; Hyde/Jackie; **

**Summary: Hyde tells Jackie he loves her in actions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show or its characters.  **

**Rate: PG-13**

**Season: Fifth Season**

**Category: Romance**

Hyde's Box: Hyde Loves Jackie 

Kelso watched Hyde put his arm around Jackie telling the whole world she was his.  That's what he used to do, that used to be his job.  The way he treated her was so not right, Jackie needed to be told that she was loved.  Kelso wondered how she could have chosen Hyde over him.  He was so hotter then Hyde, everyone knew it. 

"Why is Michael starting at us he could just come over," Jackie said. 

"Dreaming of what he can't have anymore," Fez said. 

"Well he's kind of creeping me out…I think he's undressing me with his eyes again," Jackie said. 

"I told him to stop that," Hyde said. 

"I remember he couldn't see out of his left eye for a week," Jackie said.

"That was so funny," Fez said laughing. 

"It was not…yea I guess it was," Eric said. 

Kelso joined them about the same time as Donna walked in.  Jackie moved a bit closer to Hyde so Kelso would stop looking at her.  That night Hyde made a decision about him and Jackie she needed to know.  Yes shaving off his beard for her was a big thing.  This was all new to him and he hope he was doing it right.  Who would have thought Steven Hyde was worried about what someone thought. 

She had made the biggest mistake ever, she yelled at Annette to get off her boyfriend.  It wouldn't have been bad except she was kissing Kelso not Hyde.  The look in his eyes was enough to tell her what he was feeling then he talked about them breaking up.  She had to talk to him, because for the first time she realized she loved him. 

"I'm in love with you not Michael you," Jackie said. 

"So you don't love Kelso," Hyde said. 

"I'll always love Michael he was my first but I never felt for him what I feel for you," Jackie said. 

"And what is that," Hyde said. 

"You make me feel special I don't have to be something with you I just have to be Jackie," Jackie said. 

"What if that not enough," Hyde said. 

"Steven I will do whatever it takes to keep you," Jackie said. 

"Why," Hyde asked softening a bit. 

"You give me a strength I've never had, you're everything I never knew I wanted," Jackie said.  

Hyde saw the tears in her eyes he also knew that she was true to her word.  He knew that Kelso would always be part of her life and he understood.  He understood that she was still angry at Kelso for cheating on her.  As much as his mind said walk away danger ahead his heart said don't be stupid kiss her.  For the first time in his life he listened to his heart. 

"Are we going to this dance," Hyde said. 

"Oh Steven," Jackie said. 

She kissed him gently and sweetly with all the love she could muster in one simple kiss.  Hyde took her by the hand and led her to his room.  She sat on the bed while he got out a black box.  She had never seen it before so she stared at him.  He was finally going to let her in, to his world his real world.  He shut the door and walked to her. 

"This is my box I put important things in it…I've never showed anyone this," Hyde said. 

"Not even Eric or Donna," Jackie said. 

"No only Mrs. Foremen knows about…I want to share it with you," Hyde said. 

"Why…after what I did," Jackie said shocked. 

"I don't care my head says back away but my heart says hold on for dear life," Hyde said. 

"You really love me," Jackie said. 

"Yea and if you tell anyone about this I'll deny it," Hyde said. 

Item by item picture by picture Jackie finally got to see Steven Hyde.  The Steven Hyde that no one ever got to see, the one he left hidden from the world.  The emotionally scared, the weak, and the needy Steven Hyde.  Each piece he showed her the more he gave to her.  She had almost thought they were going to make love for the first time, but they didn't.  Not that she minded she wouldn't have traded those hours for anything.  

"So did he say I love you," Donna said. 

"No, Steven doesn't say it, he shows it," Jackie said. 

"You two finally," Donna questioned. 

"No we did something better," Jackie said. 

"Better," Donna questioned. 

"I can't explain it…you have Eric so you wouldn't understand," Jackie said. 

"I better get back to Eric that girl tried to dance with him three times tonight," Donna said.

Hyde walked over and put his arm around her waist and she settled into his embrace.  She felt a connection to him in a way that she knew could never be broken.  He may never say Jackie I love you, but he will always show it, by his kisses, his hugs, his touches and just being there.  They walked out to the dance floor to dance one more time.  For the first time in Jackie life she felt truly loved. 

Next Part: The Final Step


	3. The Final Step

**Author Notes:** This is the last chapter to my short story.  I thought this would be the prefect way to end it.****

**Pairing: Eric/Donna; Hyde/Jackie;**

**Summary: After seven month Hyde and Jackie take the final step.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own That 70's Show or its characters.**

**Rate: PG-13**

**Season: Fifth Season**

**Category: Romance**

Hyde's Box: The Final Step 

Jackie thought about Hyde's box and what was in it.  She remembered seeing pictures of Red and Kitty and a few of Eric and him.  Which didn't surprise her, he loved the Foremen's like they were his real family.  There were times when she saw how much he really loved Kitty.  She remembered her birthday, when Steven was the only one who remembered.  

Then there were lots of pictures of Kelso, Fez Donna and Eric each picture had a different combination.  She was glad to see no picture of Steven and Donna without someone else in it.  What surprised her the most were all the silly gifts she gave him were in there.  Pictures of her, even before they started dating were in there.  Some pictures of them and the picture of them at the prom. 

Going through that box with him was the greatest thing in her life.  He had taken each thing out and explained it importance to her.  She had got a glance of Steven Hyde, the Steven that no one saw and never would.  Deep in the bottom where she almost missed was a picture of his real parents.  He didn't explain it and she wouldn't ask him to she just looked at him smiling. 

"Seven months man," Hyde said.     

"Your longest relationship," Eric said. 

"And you still haven't slept with her," Kelso said. 

"Me and Donna waited that long," Eric said. 

"And where are you guys now," Kelso said. 

"Engaged to be married," Eric said. 

Hyde just shook his head at Kelso he didn't get and never would.  What concerned Hyde right now was Jackie had not brought it up.  She always brought it up, because it meant presents.  So here he sat waiting for Jackie to bring up that they'd been dating for seven months but she didn't. 

"Jacks do you know the date," Hyde said. 

"Yes but I'm trying to be less shallow remember," Jackie said. 

"Good…I'll pick you up at six," Hyde said. 

"Steven," Jackie said. 

"Nothing fancy dinner at the Hub and a movie," Hyde said. 

"Okay…can you believe we made it seven months," Jackie said. 

"Yes," Hyde said. 

"You can, you told Eric you give our relationship 3 months tops," Jackie said. 

"That was then," Hyde said. 

Hyde decided that tonight was the night, tonight he told her that he was in loved with her.  Tonight he stopped being Mr. Cool Zen Master and told her what was in his heart.  He only hoped he didn't chicken out, Jackie had that effect on him.  He's look at her and he'd suddenly forget what he wanted to say.  She had changed him so much, but he had changed her too. 

Jackie loved dates with Steven they were so simple unlike when she dated Michael.  She made it mandatory that the next date be better then the last.  But now she was happy with supper at the Hub a movie and parking somewhere so they could be alone.  Sometimes they talk, sometimes they'd make out, but something they just sit there and do nothing but listen to music.  And tonight was one of their talking nights because they were sitting on the hood of his car, like their first date. 

"Jacks can you listen to me with out saying one word until I'm finished," Hyde said. 

"Sure," Jackie said shifting to look at him.

"I swore I'd never fall in love, that only loser do that but somehow I did.  It happen over night one night I went to bed and I just liked you the next I was in love with you…I'm confused and for some reason I like it," Hyde said. 

"Are you done," Jackie said. 

"Almost…with all the other girls it was about sex.  Sure I liked them but it never felt like this, and we've never made love before.  It scares the hell out of me that I can love you this much with out sex what happens when we have sex," Hyde said. 

Jackie had tears in her eyes and she quickly blinked away the tears.  She looked down at her hands he had at one points taken her hands.  When she looked up she noticed that he had taken out a ring it was a simple silver band with a small stone but she knew what it was.     

"Jackie will you accept a promise ring from me," Hyde said. 

"What will I be promising," Jackie asked. 

"That one day someday I'm not saying next year but someday we'll get married," Hyde said. 

"So you want me to promise that one day we'll get engaged," Jackie said. 

"Yes," Hyde said. 

"Aren't you scared," Jackie said. 

"To death but I love you," Hyde said. 

"Yes I'll accept it," Jackie said. 

Hyde had never felt as happy as he did when he slipped that ring on her finger.  He leaned forward to kiss her and she welcomed it.  They went back to the basement and Jackie made a decision right then and there.  She kissed him again this time with more hunger and need.  

Hyde felt her pull off his jacket and toss it on the couch as they made their way to his room.  He pressed her against the door to have her arch her body into his.  He was actually glad that he hadn't worn his sunglasses tonight.  Because when he looked into her eyes all he saw was passion and hunger.  She grabbed his shirt bring him down for another kiss and pulling him into his room.  When the door shut all his dreams about them making love came true.  The only difference was it was so much better then he could have ever imagined. 

"Good morning," Hyde said cheerfully. 

"Aren't we just chipper this morning," Eric said. 

"Jackie accepted my gift last night," Hyde said.

"Jackie always accepts gifts," Red said. 

"What did you get her Steven," Kitty asked. 

"A promise ring," Steven said. 

"Isn't that sweet…your not engaged are you," Kitty said.

"No we just promised that someday in the future we'd get engaged," Hyde said. 

"See that the way to do it," Red said looking at Eric. 

Eric knew there was more to this then Jackie just accepting a ring from him.  A guy wouldn't get this happy over their girlfriend accepting their gifts.  He saw that smile he knew that smile and he smile as well.  Hyde knew that Eric was on to him so he went back to eating breakfast.  

"So it happened," Donna said. 

"Yes it was the prefect night, we had a great date, he said he loved me, gave me this ring," Jackie said. 

"Was it worth the wait," Donna asked. 

"Oh yea," Jackie said. 

"So I take it he's better then Kelso," Donna said. 

"No comparison, Hyde actually had me stay the night and we did it in a bed," Jackie said. 

"You didn't before," Donna said. 

"No usually in my bed or his van and once we were done he was gone," Jackie said. 

"I'd kill him," Donna said. 

"Yes but now I have Steven," Jackie said. 

Hyde had never been this insatiable before, but he found he couldn't get enough of her.  All she would have to do was smile at him.  Or she'd do something innocent like a touch of the hand or hug.  But something told him that she was doing this on purpose and he was enjoying every moment of it. 

"You know one of theses day we're going to get caught," Jackie said spooning up to him. 

"It'll be your fault," Hyde said. 

"My fault," Jackie said. 

"Yes I'm on to you and all your hugs and smiles," Hyde said. 

"You are so paranoid," Jackie said. 

"But you love me like that," Hyde said. 

"Yes I do," Jackie said.

Hyde rolled over on to of her kissing her once again.  Jackie would never get tired of it and it was nice to not sleep alone for once.  She knew that one day the Foremen's would figure out she was staying here but until then she was enjoying this.  And it did happen less then a week later they found them in his bed sleeping.  She was just glad they weren't doing anything that night.  But it all turned out great, she would be moving in with Donna. 

"She cheated on me with Kelso," Hyde said. 

"I know Jackie would not do that," Donna said. 

"Then explain why they were cuddling on the couch," Hyde said. 

"We weren't…can I talk to you," Jackie said. 

"I'm late for work," Hyde said. 

"So be late," Jackie said pulling him into his bedroom. 

Hyde was as mad as you could get right now.  He trusted her with all his heart and soul and she betrayed him.  He had never felt this kind of pain before.  When she shut the door she pushed him on his bed and stood in front of him.  She looked at him. 

"Fez had a sex dream about him he came to me and I was comforting him," Jackie said. 

"Right," Hyde said. 

"You said you trusted me right," Jackie said. 

"I did," Hyde said. 

"Why would I want Michael when I have you," Jackie said. 

"Jackie I want to believe you but I keep going back to the Annette thing," Hyde said. 

"We have to get over that…but first we have to find Fez," Jackie said. 

The next thing Hyde knew he was being dragged out of his room.  Jackie smiled because as they walked out of the door Fez walked up to them.  They stopped and she knew once Fez admitted to this dream they could work past it.  

"You dreamt about Kelso right," Jackie said. 

"Yes," Fez said. 

"And what was he wearing," Jackie said. 

"I have to go bye," Fez said. 

"Stop…is it true that you had a sex dream about Kelso," Hyde said. 

"I have to go now," Fez said. 

"Fez yes or no," Hyde said. 

"Yes you happy now," Fez said running off. 

Hyde dropped his head feeling like such a dumbass for what he did.  He looked at Jackie who had that I told you so look on her face.  She also looked hurt because he didn't listen to her.  She didn't walk away she just walked up to him and kissed him lightly. 

"Jacks," Hyde said. 

"It's okay to have something good," Jackie said. 

"What," Hyde said. 

"This is a good relationship and you feel you don't deserve it right," Jackie said. 

"Well I don't," Hyde said. 

"Yes you do, so stop trying to see the end of us.  Remember what this ring stands for," Jackie said. 

Hyde just gave her a small smile and hugged her tightly, Jackie hugged him back.  Hyde kissed Jackie and led her to his room with a smile.  Jackie kissed him deeply as he shut the door with his foot.  

"I thought you had to get to work," Jackie said playfully. 

"I'm already late," Hyde said. 

A few nights later Hyde took out his box and looked through it one more time.  He added one more thing to it, a picture of them.  It was taken that day in the driveway, when Hyde finally accepted he deserved Jackie.  It was the day that he would stop telling himself she was too good for him.  It was the final step in their relationship.  One day some day he would ask her to marry him, but not now.  

"Steven sweetie," Kitty said. 

"Yea," Hyde said. 

"Is everything thing alright with you and Jackie," Kitty said. 

"Prefect why," Hyde said. 

"I don't know a few days ago you seemed upset," Kitty said. 

"We had a misunderstanding," Hyde said.  

"Well I'm glad you worked it out, I think she's good for you," Kitty said.

"I know she is," Hyde said. 

The End


End file.
